Organizations
List of all political factions, organizations and their allegencies within the STAND\STILL™ Universe Factions 'HERO' HERO or the Humanitarian Enrichment and Rapport of the Obliege 'VILLAIN' Vigilant Intelligence Lunar Laissez-faire Alliance of Inter-Nirvana 'ANTI-HERO' The Aristrocratic Neo-Terra International Humanitarian Economic Research Organization Organizations 'BITCH' The Brigade of International Terrorist Commuinity of Horizon, or BITCH as they ar wearely reffered to; are essentially an all female terrorist splinter group created from leading members of HOUND whom have lost their rank and country since the assault on Elitas. The group is viewed as ”deeply motivated political terrorist” by many politicians and funded by over several terrorist organizations including the Billionaires Bureau itself. 'History' 'Other Information'...The group is said to operate like a family of wolves. they will always travel, operate and engage as a pack; unless specified otherwise. They are loyal to each other above any flag, religion, culture, or country and will even go against their own IRB regulations. The group displays an unique knack for catching up to each other despite great distances; with no vehicular transport. This is a feat to which organizations profiling this egnigmatic group lament as a “Blood in Blood out” thing; stating that these women will not allow each-other to leave the pack, and would kill them if they tried. ''' 'Billionaires Bureau ' The Billionaire's Bureau is an aristrocratic enterprise consisting of some of the biggest names of the Era, run by The Prince of Bha, Shaan Tamir, the organization is said to have over three-hundred thierty companies and over five hundred members. '''History 'CANINE' CANINE or the Conglomerate Affairs of Neurologically Integrated Northern Elites, 'History' 'CROSS' Cross or the “Central Relations Organization for Secret Services” is a privately owned IRB regulator. Their goal is to make sure that IRBs operating in the same zones play nice with each other. The organization also arranges extra-ops between IRBs as well as making sure each IRB maintains their own regulations and standards. 'History' 'The ERIS Division' The Expiremental Research Iintellegence and Sciences Division, or simply ERIS-D is a highly enigmatic multi-government funding defense and medical contractor specializing in bioorganic research and engineering as well as regional defense. The secret corporation lead by Samantha 'Boss Mama' Lyles, in actuality is a group of two hundred or so contractors able to conduct medical, military, and scientific research without interference. To this end all of the cluster organizations’ activities are classified and they are pretty high up on the political food chain; able to obtain clearance in most areas. 'History' 'HOUND' The Humanitarian Operations Under National Defense or HOUND, is a clandestine political group of multicultural individuals working towards their own political agendas as a community based on Earth Colony Elitas. Formed by a handful of communities their goal is to protect the Elitas Colony from any and all foreign and domestic threats. 'History' 'IRB' An IRB or Information Relevance Bureau and/or Information Relevance Agency (IRA), is a term referring to either one of several legal sorting and catloging informantion holders or of the many black market espionage agencies; dealing with sensitive information. 'History' 'Simularities' The Former are basically private institutions that hold onto information regarding the lineage of all most all members of the HERO and VILLIAN parties respectively; this information is heavily guarded under lock and key in an immpregnable information vault. The latter are all private corporations that illigally specializes in global reconnaissance and espionage operations for exclusive clients; obtaining information which may or may not have been previously available. As they are not mandated; each corporation is free to decide what they will and will not do. As of last year there were said to be more than 517 illegal IRBs. 'Kennedy Corporations ' is a highly advanced, billion dollar conglomerate mega corporation created by Andrew Kennedy, and succeeded and reestablished by Charles KING Kennedy. The corporation is believed to be responsible for many events, and technological advances throughout the era. It’s subsidiaries include Re-Animus, StereoBotics, Stermak, Kennedy Motors inc. Kennedy wear, KING Technologies, and The Beraves Division. It’s affiliates include, foremost and firstly The KING’s Men, The U.P.U. and formally NSECT sector-5. 'History' 'Röuge Faction Paramilitary Ltd ルージュ派閥 Habatsu' The Röuge Faction, Rūju Habatsu or simply the “RF” as they are called; are a clandestine paramilitary outfit designed to represent and protect the SII population as a whole in armed and civilian conflict. Originally created by private military consulting firm AKIKO as a means to annihilate the growing AC and II populace on their home turf. They are not above the use of orphaned, kidnapped and children purchased through human trafficking. With over twenty-thousand mercenaries, jurisdiction over three thousand organizations, and access to some of the most advanced gear; they are regarded as the 'Most Determined, Dirtiest, and Deadliest PMC on the planet!' 'History' ''' 影家- SHADOWHOUSE The Secret Heroic Alliance of District Operartions Worldwirde + Head Office of Undercover Surveilence and Espionage or simply the “SH” as it is called; is an elite organization, originally created by the IRB CROSS to be a joint intelligence agency able to go above and beyond any government agency and form of political leadership. The SHADOWHOUSE is said to be the parent organization of the COWs and are the reason the COW vanished without a trace all those years ago. It is also rumored to be home to the most deadliest assassins, elusive spies, and the most serviced soldiers; all showcasing unmatched discipline and skill. '''History 'Other Information'...The organization understandably harbors some of the tightest security, darkest international secrets and the most advanced technology in the world to date; though no one outside the organization will ever see any of these things. The organization is home to the experimental SII-2 population as a whole, and being able to interface with data as if it well apart of the air they breath, makes them capable of a permanent connection to the SHADOWWEB; the SHADOWHOUSE‘s own network of information. The actual building known as the SHADOWHOUSE is said to be based -off the books of course- in a small town somewhere in L'Sair. Supposedly the organization has over fifty thousand members, how in the world a single building can hold fifty thousand people is anybodies’ guess. .